Sectrets & Lies
by Larissa676
Summary: Bellatrix postpones her marrage to Rodolphus because she is pregnant! with someone elses child. When her daughter is three months old her postponage year is up and she must hand over the child to its father, without telling him who she is. Will she ever meet her daughter and the love of her life again? or is she doomed to be a Lestrange forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. i do However own Characters such as Larissa.**

**A/N: Btw my name isnt Larissa i just really like that name. Some people might not understand why i ship Sirirus and Bella, so if you would like me to do a fanfic explaining why then i will. **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Sectrets & Lies

**Prologue**

'Lucius?' Narcissa whispered as she had just put Draco down for a nap.

'Lucius?'

'Yes?' He replied

'I'm going to visit my sister,' she stated

'Andromeda?'

'No, of course not!'

'But no one has any idea where Bellatrix is!'

'Well, i have an idea'

POP!

Bellatrix Black looked over to her left in suprise and saw her sister right next to her.

'Narcissa!' She exlaimed. Most people would have been pleased to see their sister that they hadn't seen for six months, but Bellatrix had her reasons for not letting anyone discover where she was.

'Bella' Narcissa sighed in relief

'How did you find me?'

'I just thought of you when i disapparated and here i am.' Narcissa looked around what had to be Bella's bedroom, it looked as if no one had lived there for years, when Bella had lived there for six months.

As Bella sat up more in bed, the duvet fell down to only cover her stomach. Narcissa frowned, Bella's brests were swollen, and that only happened when you were-

'Get up' She comanded her sister

'No' Bella refused

'Why not?'

'Why should I?'

'Well, why shouldn't you if you have nothing to hide?'

Bella turned her head, she couldn't bare to lie to her sister when they had always been so honest with eachother as children. Narcissa ceased the opportunity and walked over to the bed while her sister wasn't looking and pulled her up.

She gasped 'You're pregnant!'

'Yes'

'But why did you postpone your marrage to Rodolphus if your- Unless, Whose child is that?'

'Mine' Bella replied unhelpfully

'Yes, but i mean who is the farther?'

'I'll decide who i want to tell and when i want to tell them, thankyou Narcissa' Bella said coldly

'Your right, i'm... Sorry'

'It's okay, i'm just tired'

'Being pregnant is hard work'

'How'd you? You had a baby?'

'Yes'

'But that means that when i left you must have been three or four months'

'That is true' She replied thoughfully. She thought to end the conversation there but Bellatrix was looking expectantly up at her. 'Draco, his name is, he's so handsome- just like his father.'

'You really love Lucius don't you' This was more of a statment than a question

'I really do'

'Your life is so easy.'

'Oh its not that easy'

'Oh yeah? The man i'm irrecovably in love with hates my guts, i'm carrying his daughter, and i'm being forced to marry a selfish pig' She finished dramatically. 'And you are married to the man of your dreams, have his child, and your life isn't easy?'

Narcissa was silent for a minuet. 'Come on, you need to rest,' she said pulling the duvet over her sister.

'The only other time i've seen you look this sad is when Sirius left'

'Yeah, well i'm over that now. Blood Traitor'

'Yes. If you like, i could come and visit again tomorrow?'

'Um, yeah, that would be nice'

Narcissa turned to leave

'Cissa?' Bella called and watched her sister turn and start to walk back

'Dont tell anyone, anything. Okay?'

'Not a soul' Narcissa smiled and POP! she was gone.

* * *

Narcissa returned almost everyday until the birth of Bella's daughter. Bella liked the company, and it also meant that she kept up to date with happenings in the world.

Soon the day of the childs birth arrived and Narcissa insisted that she take Bella to a private word in and she would obliviate the healer so no one would no of Bella's child.

So Bella was rushed to on the 12th May and three hours later craddled in Bella's arms was a tiny little girl wrapped up in her blankets sleeping peacefully. Bella's heart really went out to this little girl who she would only have until she was three months old, and then would have to be side-along apparated to her fathers house.

* * *

Bella wrote a note to the father of her daughter on the day she had to let her go. Narcissa hadn't come today, as she thought that Bella would rather be alone.

_This is your daughter. She is three months old and her birthday is on the 12th of may. Please look after her well and when she is old enough tell her that i love her all in the world and that it breaks my heart that i am not able to be the mother she deserves. I hope to see you both again some day. And i just want you to know that even though right now you don't know who i am, i love you._

Bella read over her note and added a few important details, like her name. And then wrapped the child up. put her in a basket full of toys, blankets and other essentials that people do not normally have. And so with tears streaming down her face she apparated at the front door of the fathers house and put her daughter down on the doorstep. She gently kissed her daughters head and was pleased that she was asleep. Bella rang the doorbell and quickly apparated into a bush outside the house. She had to make sure that her darling daughter wasn't left outside.

Moments later the door opened and the sleeping baby was taken indoors.

* * *

**A/N: So i hope you enjoyed the Prologue, the next chapter will be 10 years later, hence this is the prologue.**

**please review thx**

**-Lissa(also not my name XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own HP or characters i only own what i made up eg. plot and characters such as Larissa or Amelia**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

10 years later

Chapter 1 - An Old Friend

Bellatrix Lestrange walked through the streets of Diagon Alley on order of her husband Rodolphus Lestrange. She didn't have anything to buy and the only interesting thing was that she did occasionally see someone from when she was at school, but they all stayed clear of her for she was the Dark Lords most trusted and loyal Death Eater. She didn't know why her husband had sent her out, but she had an idea, last night she had, again, refused to provide him with an heir. She had not and would not give herself to him. She hated him. So as Rodolphus always needed a day or two to cool off, Bella had found this over the last ten years. She was very bored.

Just as she was about to apparate to her sister Narcissa's house for dinner as she and Rodolphus had been invited, she saw someone. No, it couldn't be, Someone she hadn't seen for twelve years.

'Andy?' Bella asked as she approched

Andromeda turned around and her eyes windened at the sight of her sister, not that this was unusual, for she had seen Narcissa many times, but Bellatrix was acctually approching her and talking to her

'Bella' She replied, still shocked

'Yeah' she breathed 'and i just wanted to say that i'm really sorry'

Andromeda smiled 'for what?'

'Everything'

And then to Bella's suprise she was pulled into a hug.

'Mum?'

'Oh Dora, i would like you to meet your aunt, Bellatrix' She saw her daughters eyes widen as her mother said her name 'It's alright, she's my sister. Bella, this is my daughter - Nymphadora'

Tonks' hair turned bright red as she turned to her mother and said 'Don't call me Nymphadora' she shook her hair back to its normal bubblegum pink and turned to Bella 'It's nice to meet you. I'm Tonks, or Dora.'

'Oh, Well it's nice to meet you Dora'

They conversed for a long time until Tonks squeeled

'Sirius! Larissa!'

Bella's attention turned to Sirius.

'Bella?'

'Sirius.'

Tonks and Larissa talked while Andromeda went to find her husband

'Do you hate me?' Bella asked her cousin

'Maybe' he replied vaguely

'I'm sorry'

'Why?'

'Because family is family, and family dont hate each other'

'What about Andromeda?'

'We made up'

Sirius was silent for a while. 'Then i forgive you'

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She decided that since they were friends again, she sholuld make conversation.

'So, how's your friend?' she thought for a moment before adding 'Lupin'

'Oh, he and i had a fight. i don't think we're ever going to make up'

Sirius turned to go and join the others when Bella stopped him

'Siri, you two are the only two marauders left, you can't not be friends. Life is short, we could all die tomorrow, You never know. You need to do what will make both of you happy. I know thats what i should have done, and look at me, i'm miserable' The last bit was more to herself but Sirius heard it.

'What about Lissa?'

'She's fine with Tonks, and i'll take her to get the rest of her things, if your worried about time'

'Okay,'

Bella smiled and lead him outside where he told Larissa that Aunt Bella was going to be taking her to buy some of her things. She nodded and looked at Bella, she didn't look as bad as everyone thought her to be. And she knew that her dad wouldn't have given her to someone whom he didn't trust.

* * *

Remus and Sirius went to the three broomsticks to get some butterbeer togther after they had made up so Bella took Sirius' daughter to get some icecream.

**A/N: I wanted to be more discreet but i wasn't sure how exactly, so hopefully you don't already know? :/**

**please review**

**-Lissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see previous**

**A/N : wasn't quite sure how to approch this chapter, going to be hard to do... well here it is**

**sorry this chapter will be mostly dialogue but there is no other way around it that i can think of**

Chapter 2 - Confessions

'Your father is a great man you know' Bella said to Larissa as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

'Yeah, i know. Do you think i will ever meet my mother?'

Bella was quite taken aback by the trust that this child had in her, considering that they only met moments ago.

Bella thought for a moment, 'Yes,'

'The last time i saw you was when you were just three months old'

'We've met before?'

'Yes. Have you been told that you look like your father before?'

'Yes, i wish i knew what my mother looks like'

'Do you miss her terribly?' Bella's voice softened

'Well, i don't remember her, but i do wish i had a mother'

'Well i can tell you that you do look like your mother' Bella wanted to make Larissa happy. 'Your much prettier than her too.'

'I look like her?' Lissa asked excitedly

'Yes.' Bella breathed deeply 'how old are you sweetie?'

'ten.' she replied, and then hastily added 'and a quarter'

Bella smiled 'Do you know how long woman are pregnant for?'

Lissa thought for a while 'nine months i think'

'And i last saw you when you were three months old. and i haven't seen your father for eleven years'

Lissa looked thoughtful

'And if you take off nine months from that, what do you get?'

'ten and a quarter' Larissa said slowley. 'Are you-' She began but Bella cut her off

'Your mother?' Without waiting for an answer she continued 'Yes.'

Then to Bella's suprise her daughter put her arms around her, and tears of happiness rolled down Bella's cheeks.

Larissa thought about what Bel- her mother had just told her

'You _are _pretty you know'

'what?' And then Bella remembered how she had said that Larissa was prettier than her mother. She smiled. 'Thankyou' she whispered into her daughters long black wavy hair.

* * *

Bella took her daughter back to the others and pulled Sirius aside. She didn't fancy having another long chat like she did with Larissa. She decided just to tell him, strait out.

'Hey' Sirius said when they had walked into an empty alley.

'I've got something to tell you'

Bella looked really nervous, and he didn't know why. 'What?'

'I'mthemotherofyourdaughter' she blurted out

'What did you say?'

She took three long breaths 'I am the mother of your daughter.'

Sirius remaned silent thinking everything that had happened in the last eleven years, it all made sense. Her postponing her marrage, giving Lissa to him, everything.

Bella couldn't bare not knowing what Sirius thought, and burst into tears - and that _never ever _happened. The only other time she had properly cried was when he left - and although Sirius didn't know it - when she had let her daughter go. He always seemed to be the reason for her sadness.

He put his arms around her and muttered sweet nothings into her ear - wow people really seemed to be throwing hugs around today, Bella thought - he let her cry into his chest, and after a minuet or two he held her at arms length and wiped the tears away from her eyes. He then remembered her earlier comment about being miserable, and it was all because of him.

He moved closer to her face, and melted at the sight of her tear stained face. She looked so vanurable, like a little lost lamb.

'I'm sorry' He whispered into her ear, 'for everything' before gently placing his lips on hers and kissing her, holding her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about all the talking, but hopefully you guys liked the chapter**

**- Lissa XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: Hope u like XD (=^_^=)**

* * *

Chapter 3 (just going to call it chapter 4 cause its confusing me)

Chapter 4 - Worries

Sirius' eyes shot open as something landed on top of him.

'Sorry' Bella breathed 'I didn't mean to land on top of you, i just thought of you when i apparated, apparently it worked for Cissy and not me.'

'Thats okay' he replied trying to get his breath back

'Good news!' Bella said excitedly

'What?'

'I am officially no longer a Lestrange!'

'What? thats great, how did you get divorced so quickly?'

'You know Siri, there's this thing that we have called magic. Thats M-A-G-I-'

'I know how to spell it,' He said, sitting up in bed. 'So, now that's out of the way, Will you marry me?' he asked pulling out a ring that he kept on his bedside table.

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' Bella wispered into his ear sendling shivers down his back. Sirius slipped the golden ring, with a ruby in the middle surrounded by little diamonds, making it look like a flower, onto her finger.

Bella gasped 'It's beautiful,' and she thanked him with a kiss. 'Is Larissa still awake?'

'Probably, why?'

'I want to tell her'

'Well, i should think that she will be still awake'

Bella smiled, and walked out the door and down the hall to Larissa's room. Larissa seemed to be asleep, so Bella walked over to her daughter's bed and kissed her forehead. Bella was about to leave, when Larissa woke up and put her arms around her mother and pulled her onto the bed.

Bella held out her hand and showed it to Larissa.

'Your father and i are getting married soon.' She whispered to her still sleepy daughter.

'That's great.' Larissa had been hoping that they would so that they could be a proper little family. 'Why was Tonks so afraid of you?' She asked, Bella had been hoping that this subject wouln't come up.

Bella sighed 'Because... Because i used to be a Death Eater'

'But your not anymore,' Larissa said. Bella shook her head

'What made you change your mind?'

'You, and your father mostly,' Bella didn't really want to discuss this with Larissa, but she knew that her daughter wouldn't give up until she was satisfied with the answer that she got.

'How?'

'Well, with Sirius being in Gryffindor, and best friends with a blood traitor, he was always one too. I knew that i couln't be with him or you if i supported the dark side. Also i think i've known for a while now, it's definitly the wrong side to support.'

'What house do you think that i'll be in?' Larissa asked worridly, being reminded when Bella had said about Sirius being in Gryffindor.

'You know, i really don't care, sweetie'

'But what if i-'

'Take your father and me for example - He was in Gryffindor, i was in Slytherin. We are going to get married soon and we have a beautiful daughter, who is worried about what house she'll be sorted into. You need to realise sweetheart that we all love you, just the way you are. So what ever house that you are sorted into, so long as you don't change yourself- We will all be proud of you.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

'So, how many guests are coming tomorrow?'

'hmm,' Larissa thought for a moment and then started counting on her fingers, 'Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted, Tonks, Molly, Aurthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. So thats seventeen of us all together'

'Gosh, thats a lot. Well i'll let you get some sleep now. Goodnight. Sleep well.' And then Bella closed the door and went back to hers and Sirius' room.

She climbed into bed and Sirius put an arm around her.

'Harry won't like me.' She said flatly

'Yes he will

'_No_ he won't'

'Why not?'

'Because i used to work for the man who killed his parents'

'James was my best friend, i still love you' he whispered. Bella was not reassured but decided not to push the matter. And soon they were both sound asleep

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**

**oh and about the wedding thing - Sirius had been wanting to ask her for ages and the second that Bella was divorced, he couldn't resist and had to ask her then and there.**

**-Lissa XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP JKR does i own Larissa Black and any other characters that will come into the story later on that i have made up**

**A/N: So in the last chapter a while had passed since they met so that is why Bella and Lissa are close now :-)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Acceptance

Harry was the first to arrive the next day, and Sirius greeted him warmly, he had promised Bella that he would introduce them first because she was so worried that he wouldn't like her, and take it out on Sirius. Sirius gave Harry some time to settle his things into his bedroom, and gave him a glass of lemonade, before introducing Bella.

'Harry,' Sirius said

'Yeah?'

'I, um, I'm getting married.'

'Really? thats great!'

'Yes, i'm going to tell everyone at dinner. The reason that i'm telling you now is that you may have a problem with it'

'Sirius, why would i have a problem with you getting married?'

'Not so much the me getting married part, but whom i'm marring' Sirius looked into Harry's eyes, then turned and called over his shoulder 'Bella!'

And to Harry's extreme suprise Bellatrix Lest-Black (hm, wierd. After they get married her name will still be Bellatrix Black) Harry thought.

'Oh, um, no i don't have a problem' Harry managed a convincing smile. 'It's nice to meet you'

'You too.' She said, 'Now if you'll excuse me, i have to go and check on Larissa. Earlier she said something about a water fight...' and with a frown she left.

'Bellatrix?'

'Yeah'

'But you two are cousins!'

'So?'

'_So_ if you have children, wont they be wierd, cause you two are too closly related?'

'Does Lissa look wierd to you?'

'No, why would she? Bellatrix is Larissa's mother?'

'See, this is why i wanted to tell you first'

Ignoring Sirius' comment Harry pushed his question, '_Well? _Is she?'

'What? Oh um yeah'

'Why don't you go and talk to her?'

'Do i have to?'

Sirius gave him a _Don't-Disobey-Or-Else- _look

'Fine' Harry mumbled

He was pleased for Sirius, honestly. Well alright, he wanted to be pleased for Sirius. But of all the girls in the world - Bellatrix Les-Black _Bellatrix Black, Black, Black._ Harry couldn't quite get his head around it. As Harry was walking up the stairs he remembered that he didn't know where Bellatrix was. He had thought that she hadn't meant it when she had said something about Larissa until-

'_Please_ mum?'

'No sweetheart.'

_Sweetheart._ Since when had Bellatrix used words like _sweetheart_?

'Pretty please?'

'Sweetie i said no'

_Sweetie? _But then again, since when had Harry known Bellatrix all that well...

'Hi Harry!' Larissa squeeled and ran to hug her God-brother

'Hey Lissa' Harry replied

'Harry dear? Larissa?' A voice came from downstairs

'Lissa, can you tell Molly that i'll be down in a moment?'

'Sure,' Larissa sprinted down the stairs to meet the Weasleys and Hermione. Harry smiled and then turned to Bellatrix who had been watching him curiously.

'Um, hi' he said nervously

'Did Sirius send you?' She asked, Harry nodded

'Why did you give Lissa to Sirius?'

'...Because she has a better life here than she would have done with me.'

'But still, she's your daughter!'

'Yes, and i wanted what was best for her'

'Do you love her and Sirius?'

'With all my heart'

'Well, i suppose if your all happy...'

'You can put up with me?' Bella grinned

Harry smiled

'So am i accepted?'

'... Yes'

Bella smiled 'Well i think you should go and say hi to everyone'

'Are you coming?'

'Maybe...' she frowned, Harry understood, he nodded and went to join the others. Bella couldn't help but smile

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**Plz review**

**-Lissa XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: I would have posted this yesterday but i was typing it up, pressed save and then it said - 'Internet explorer cannot display the webpage' pressed back and here i was - left with nothing.**

**that was when i moved it onto a word document. Probably should have done before but... oh well here is the next chapter - **

**enjoy! ;**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Dinner

Later it was time for dinner. Bella had come down and everyone had thought that because they met again recently Sirius had invited her for dinner. Sirius was waiting for just the right moment to tell everyone, he could see that his fiancé was looking nervous. He couldn't wait any longer and bashed his spoon on his glass and quickly hid it under the table – he could repairo that later.

'I, have an announcement to make.' He said, when he had everyone's attention he continued. 'I'm getting married!'

Fred and George comically cheered whilst everyone else (except Harry) was stunned – no one ever thought that Sirius would get married -. They gave their congratulations once they had realised exactly what had been said.

'Who are you marrying?' Ginny asked after everyone had quietened down

'Bella'

'Bella?' Hermione said – obviously (and rarely) confused. Even Andromeda wasn't suspicious – They were cousins after all.

'Bella' He said again like it was the most obvious thing in the world, when no one responded he continued, 'Bellatrix'

Everyone was even more stunned this time – Sirius getting married was one thing, but to Bellatrix Black? That was another thing entirely. The table was quiet for another minuet until Fred and George cracked some jokes and everyone was a bit more at home. Some of them were even starting to warm up to Bella. – Trust Fred and George to get everyone out of an awkward situation-.

* * *

Later that night Fred and George snuck out of their room and went down to the living room to lay their traps (they were planning a water fight with Larissa). And after all of that was finished, they tiptoed back up to their room, only to realise that they were in Sirius and Bella's room. Sirius was quite obviously asleep, whilst Bella was not.

'Fred, George?' She asked sleepily

'Oh, er, sorry, we went into the wrong room, you know, we haven't been here in a while,' Just as they turned to leave Fred asked. 'Do you two always sleep like that?'

'Like what?'

'All smushed up together'

'Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose not all the time. I think it's because our subconscious mind knows that we have lost each other once and we don't want to loose each other again. I think it will be alright when we're married. Well goodnight boys.'

'Goodnight Bellatrix.'

'It's Bella'

'What?'

'I don't really like the name Bellatrix.'

'Night Bella' they said as they left.

Sirius had woken up just in time to hear her say that she doesn't like her name. 'You don't like your name?'

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,' she said, 'no not really, what do you think?'

'I don't care what your name is.' He replied

'So, you wouldn't care if my name was Rumplebumplebibbilybob?'

'Rumplebumplebibbilybob?' He asked with a laugh 'No, I'd just call you Bibbily.'

Bella giggled, 'Not Rumple, Bumple, or Bob?'

'No, Bibbily. Actually that would be quite a cute nickname for you, whaddya think?'

_'Honestly Sirius!'_

She snuggled back into his chest and soon they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good enough!**

**i would like to give a shoutout to TheDarkMistressBellatrix for reviewing most of my chapters so far :D**

**Plz review**

**-Lissa XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP i do own Larissa Black**

**A/N: Sorry for not posting this yesterday but i had writers block. So nothing much happens in this chapter. But i wanted this to happen before the wedding.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Invitations

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_In light of recent and forthcoming events we would like to invite you and Sirius to dine with us on Saturday. We do hope you will accept, and look forward to seeing you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_

Bella knew that Lucius must have writen the letter, Narcissa wouldn't write a letter like that, nor would she address her sister as Bellatrix, or sign it Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy

'Sirius!' Bella yelled up the stairs

'Yeah?'

'We've been inv- Oh come down will you'

She heard him running down the stairs and sighed.

'Don't run down the stairs you could hurt yourself, and what kind of example is that to Larissa?'

'Lissa's smart, she knows not to do anything her dad does.'

Bella shook her head in despair. 'Sometimes I wonder how many children I've got, anyway Cissy and Lucius have invited us _to dine with them. _And they _do _hope we'll accept.'

'Well, I'll leave you to decide on that, Hun' Sirius swivelled around on the spot and was walking away

'Oh, no you don't, _Hun_' She said pulling him back. 'Do you want to go?'

'Well, I haven't seen Cissy in a long while.' He said 'And I haven't seen Lucy Longhair for a while either.' He added with a grin

'Okay, let's go.'

'Brilliant.' Sirius said turning to leave again

'You need to arrange where Larissa will be!' She called to him

'Will do!' he called back.

Saturday rolled around and Bella and Sirius were getting ready to leave. They had dropped Larissa off at Andromeda's house the night before, so she could have a sleepover with Tonks.

Sirius took Bella's hand and they apparated to Malfoy Manor. And Bella rang the doorbell. Narcissa opened the door and greeted the couple. Bella pulled Narcissa into a hug – Bella, Bellatrix Black. Hugging someone of her own accord.

'Bella,' She said, 'Bella, I can't breathe.'

'Sorry,' she smiled releasing her sister.

'Sirius,' she nodded in greeting.

'Cissy.' He replied. Narcissa was quite taken aback at this, you don't just not see someone for nearly twelve years and call them by their nick name, even if they were your cousin.

'Come in.' Bella and Sirius followed Narcissa into the Living room. 'Lucius will be home soon, I'm afraid he had an urgent meeting with the Minister. What can I get you to drink?'

'Whatever your having.' Bella said

'Um, yeah, me too.'

'Okay,' Narcissa smiled sweetly and walked into the kitchen, both Bella and Sirius wondered why she didn't just summon their house elf Sammie – who had replaced Dobby.

Bella frowned 'I'll go and see what's up with her.' Sirius nodded.

Bella walked down the hall and easily found the kitchen. Even though she had never been in it, she had passed it many times before. She pushed the door open and found Narcissa pouring them glasses of orange juice.

'Cissy.' Bella said making her sister jump. 'Is everything okay?' she asked closing the door behind her.

Narcissa moved over to the table and picked up a piece of paper.

'What the hell is this?' she asked pointing to it

'A wedding invitation' Bella replied, feeling that this wasn't the answer Narcissa was looking for.

'I know that,' she said clearly irritated. 'Why does it say 'Sirius & Bella' on it?'

'Because I prefer the name Bella to Bellatrix' Again feeling this was not the right answer

'Why are you marrying a blood traitor?'

'Because I love him, and if that means that I'm a blood traitor too, then so be it.'

Narcissa didn't seem to have an answer for this as she carried the glasses of orange juice out. Bella followed her sister into the living room and sat down. Narcissa was giving Sirius his glass when he spoke,

'Thanks, when is Lucy Longhair getting here anyway?' He didn't even bat an eye. Bella nearly did a spit take at him.

'Oh you can talk, cousin.' Narcissa replied coolly, taking a strand of his shoulder length hair in her hand. 'I told you, the Minister arranged an important meeting just as he was about to leave. He couldn't get away.'

'Oh, I broke my nail.' Bella interrupted suddenly

'Hey isn't that usually Cissy's line?' Sirius asked

'Your treading on thin ice Siri. And I'll have you know, nails are an important part of one's appearance. They can say a lot about a person. Take Sirius for example.' She said eyeing his super short nails.

Sirius willed the blush that was creeping up his neck to go away. 'Hey.'

Just then Lucius arrived and they dined. By the end of the night both Narcissa and Lucius had come to a conclusion.

Narcissa secretly liked this new Bella, care free and easy going. If Sirius could do that to her, then she was okay with that. On the inside of course, - Malfoys had some kind of unspoken rule that they cannot display signs of emotion other that pride, power, and intimidation (not that, that is a real emotion,).

Lucius was not okay with Bellatrix marrying this blood traitor, he liked the old Bella. The Bella who was loyal to her master, the Bella who loved to inflict pain. He was sure she had forgotten all of that though. And all because of that damn blood traitor, the Dark Lord had lost a Death eater.

'Bella?' Narcissa whispered before they left. 'Lucius wont want us to come to your wedding, but I just want you to know, I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks sis.' She smiled at Narcissa, took Sirius' hand and they both apparated to Andromeda's house to pick up Larissa.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted someone to realise that she is different than how she used to be and Lucius was just the person!**

**Please review!**

**and if you have any ideas that you want me to include in this story just PM me. **

**hopefully the next chapter will be the wedding!**

**-LissaXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**A/N: New chapter! i took the bonders speech from the deathly hallows**

* * *

Chapter 8 – 'I do'

The preparations had been made and finally it was April 17th, the day of Bella and Sirius' wedding. Everyone was excited and some were nervous. Sirius and Bella had decided to have their wedding at the Burrow, because the atmosphere was always so friendly and Molly had said it may calm their nerves.

Hours passed and finally Sirius was in the Marquee, standing at the end of the isle next to his beautiful bride. Bella was dressed in a long slender pale blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun at the back of her head but a few strands of loose curls that (were purposely) out softened the style. Her whole look was simple, but Sirius thought that she looked stunning.

'Ladies and Gentleman,' said a sandy haired wizard who was their bonder, 'We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls...'

Bella had been upset at first that her sister wouldn't be able to come but she had decided not to be upset on her wedding day, and besides her other sister Andromeda would be there.

'Do you Sirius Black, take Bellatrix Black...?' the bonder asked. Sirius wasn't concentrating on what the vicar was saying though.

'I do.' He said looking into Bella's eyes

'And do you Bellatrix Black, take Sirius Black...?

Bella glanced over at Sirius and smiled, 'I do.'

...Then I declare you bonded for life.' The bonder raised his wand high over the heads of Sirius and Bella and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around them.

'Ladies and Gentleman!' called the bonder. 'If you would please stand up!' Everyone stood up, clapped and cheered. As they did so Sirius pulled his wife into a kiss. When they broke apart the Marquee walls folded away so that they were standing under a canopy. Everyone congratulated the couple and soon it was getting dark and was time for the after party.

At about midnight the guests started to disperse and leave. After every one had left the Weasleys went back inside the Burrow. Just as the door was closed and Sirius and Bella were just about to leave for their honeymoon-

Pop!

Narcissa apparated in front of the newly weds and flung her arms around both of them. This was most unlike Narcissa.

'Cissy, what are you doing here?' Bella asked once Narcissa had finished hugging them.

'I had to come to your wedding. I could only come after Lucius had gone to bed so here I am. Well, Congratulations! I'll see you two soon then. Have fun on your honeymoon! BYE!'

Pop!

'What was that?' Sirius asked Bella

'Um, I think she was excited about coming after Lucius had already told her not to and at the same time scared that he would find out.' Bella answered. 'Well, I'm glad she came, even if it was only for thirty seconds.' Sirius nodded and grasped her hand. They apparated away to begin their honeymoon.

* * *

'Can I go and say bye to mum and dad?' Larissa asked Molly just before she went to bed

'I think they already left, but don't worry. You need to sleep now,'

She yawned 'Okay Molly.' Larissa laid her head on the pillow and soon she was dreaming of Hogwarts. She could go there in less than five months.

* * *

The next morning everyone was helping to clear up the Burrow and out where the Marquee had been. By eleven they were finished and went inside where Molly was making lunch.

'I wonder what mum and dad are doing right now,' Larissa said to Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. Harry grinned, 'I wonder...'

Later Harry and Hermione were in Ron's room, (Ron had been helping his dad).

'Doesn't she know?' Hermione asked Harry. 'She is ten.' Harry gave Hermione a quizzical look, and Hermione remembered that not everyone is thinking exactly the same thing as her. 'Earlier, when she asked what Sirius and Bella would be doing. Doesn't she know?'

Harry thought back to the morning. 'Well Sirius never sent her to a Muggle school, so I suppose she doesn't know about that sort of thing. Well I don't envy him.'

'What?'

'Sooner or later he'll have to tell her.'

'Ohhh.'

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it. rated this m so im free to do what i like but when its finnished i will prob rate it t.**

**-Lissa XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Birthday Suprises

Sirius had taken Bella to many different locations during their honeymoon. Right now they were staying in Las Vegas. It was the last night of their honeymoon and they were packing up their things. It was May 11th – the day before Larissa's birthday.

Sirius had insisted that they travel the Muggle way. So they boarded an airplane and took their seats. Bella took a pad and pen out of her hand bag. She wrote down a list of Larissa's birthday presents that they had bought her, and a few that they still needed to get.

The journey took a long time, but they finally arrived at the British airport. Sirius took Bella's hand so not to loose her in the crowd of swarming people, all wanting to get off of the plane at once.

Once they were in the airport they went to get their luggage. They then decided to get the rest of Larissa's birthday presents before leaving.

* * *

Pop!

Sirius and Bella had arrived at 12 Grimmauled Place to drop off their luggage and Larissa's presents.

Pop!

They had now apparated outside the Burrow's front door. Sirius rang the doorbell. Molly answered and hurried them in. She quickly took them upstairs and closed the door.

'Hello, how was your honeymoon?' She asked

'Great thank you, we went to loads of different places.' Bella replied

'Good. Now I was just thinking, wouldn't it be a nice surprise for Larissa, if you two apparated outside and Larissa goes and opens the door?' Seeing their confused faces she elaborated, 'She isn't expecting you to be back by tomorrow.'

'We wouldn't miss our little girls birthday.' Sirius said

'That's a lovely idea Molly.' Bella said

'Okay, so why don't you two go back to Grimmauled Place and at ten tomorrow, apparated outside and I'll tell Larissa to get the door.'

'Okay, nice seeing you Molly.' Sirius said as he took Bella's hand and they disapparated.

* * *

The next day Larissa jumped out of bed and shook Hermione and Ginny awake.

'Huh?' Ginny asked as she was awoken from a particularly nice dream in which Harry confessed his undying love for her. 'Happy Birthday Lissa.' She said as she pulled on some clothes.

'HappyBirthdayLarissa!' Hermione said quickly. She had reminded herself before going to bed last night that Happy Birthday Larissa would be the first thing she said the next day. 'Happy Birthday Lissa.' She said at normal speed.

'Thanks guys!' she said. She raced downstairs followed quickly by Hermione and Ginny. Where they sat down at the breakfast table.

'Happy Birthday Liss.' Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. One by one everyone came into the kitchen and happy birthdayed Larissa.

Soon it was ten and Molly had promised the night before that she could open her presents at ten. She got up and put her plate in the sink where it was magically washed, dried, and put back in the cupboard. She walked into the living room, and after everyone had cleared their plates away, they followed inside and sat down.

*DING DONG*

'Larissa, as your closest could you get that?' Molly asked, even though Harry was closest.

'Sure.' She replied not really caring whether she was close or not. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

'Mum! Dad!' she hugged them both and they came inside.

'Couldn't miss your birthday sweetie' Bella said sitting down.

And as if on cue, a brown fluffy owl dropped a letter onto Larissa's lap. It was made of parchment and had emerald ink on the front

_Miss L. Black_

_Third bedroom, _

_The Burrow_

It said on the front. On the back was the Hogwarts crest and motto _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus _Sirius had once told her that it meant 'Never wake a sleeping dragon' she hadn't been quite sure whether he had been joking or not.

She opened the envelope carefully.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

A wide grin spread across Larissa's face, she was bursting with happiness. She carefully put the letter back in the envelope and took out the other piece of paper

_Uniform, first-year students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes (black)__2. __One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear__3. __One pain of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)__4. __One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_Course Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The standard book of spells (grade 1) – By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History Of Magic – By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory – By Albert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration – By Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi – By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts And Potions – By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them – By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self Protection – By Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students May also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks. _

* * *

After Larissa had avalanched everyone with more questions about Hogwarts, she moved on to open her other presents. She had gotten a Weasley jumper which was red with a purple L on it. Sirius and Bella had gotten her various things from the different countries that they visited. Fred and George had given her one of their products that they were working on (much to the displeasure of Molly), Hermione had given her some perfume, and Ginny had bought her a pretty necklace.

Her last present to open was Harry's, it wasn't wrapped but instead was a cardboard box that he had to go and get from Arthurs shed. Larissa opened the flaps of the box to revel a tiny pure white kitten.

'Oh, Harry thank you!' she said lifting the small ball of fur onto her lap. 'Does she have a name yet?'

'Yes, it's Snowbelle.'

'Snowbelle. She's perfect.'

'Glad you like her.'

They spent the rest of the day playing with Snowbelle, looking at all of Larissa's new things, playing chase in the garden, and eating birthday cake.

'This was the best birthday ever.' She said as Bella said goodnight to her. 'Night mum.'

'Night Larissa,' she said stifling a yawn.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you liked**

-**Lissa XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: i added a bit on to the last chapter and shortened the A/N at the bottom so go check it out!**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Diagon Alley

Before everyone knew it, it was nearly time to go back to Hogwarts (or in Larissa's case – go to Hogwarts for the first time), and Sirius, Bella, and Larissa, were going to meet up with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, at Diagon Alley.

Sirius picked up a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. He then stepped into the green flames and said 'Diagon Alley.' Larissa was next. She did exactly what Sirius had done moments before, and was then followed by Bella.

Larissa had been to Diagon Alley many times before, but it had never seemed so exciting. She went with her mother to get the book shopping out of the way, Bella shrunk down the books and put them in her hand bag. They then moved on to Madam Malkins' robe shop. After everything else was finished, Sirius and Bella took their daughter to Ollivanders.

Mr. Ollivander greeted them and measured Larissa's arm. He then climbed up his ladder and got a wand box down off of a shelf, he brought it over, took out the wand and gave it to Larissa.

'Pliable, yew, ten and a half inches, and a core of Dragon heartsting'

Larissa nervously waved the wand, and the chair that Sirius was sitting on broke, and he fell through the middle.

'Sorry dad.'

'That's okay,' he said, rubbing his chest. 'Just gave me a shock.' He then took out his wand and repaired the chair. Mr. Ollivander looked at Sirius' wand and nodded. He then crouched down low, and brought out another wand box.

'Maple, twelve inches, core of Phoenix feather.' He handed her the wand and she flicked it towards a shelf, which proceeded to come loose so that everything fell off. He snatched it out of her hand and went to the window. He picked up the wand that was on the faded dusty cushion and handed it to her.

Larissa took the wand in her hand and felt a warm tingly sensation. She looked up and Mr. Ollivander who was nodding and then he spoke-

'Swishy, willow, eleven inches, and a core of Unicorn tail hair. Yes, that will be seven galleons please.'

Larissa smiled and handed him the money.

'Remember Miss Black, the wand chooses the wizard.'

She turned back to look at him 'Thank you' she called and put her wand away.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Hermione!' Larissa shouted as they neared the Weasleys and co.

'Hey Lissy' Harry said

'Look what I got.' She said pulling out her wand and showing them.

'What have you got there young Larissa?' Fred asked approaching them.

'Nice wand' George said. They all took out their wands on demand from Larissa and they were all showing each other them.

After everyone had finished doing everything, they flooed back 12 Grimmauled Place where they all ate. They were all staying there for the night as it was much closer to the train station than the Burrow, and they were all going to Hogwarts the next day.

Bella went to help Larissa finish packing, whist Sirius, Molly, and Arthur went to check that everyone had packed everything, and the only things that weren't packed were: toothbrushes, hairbrushes, the pyjamas that they were wearing that night, and their clothes for the next day.

At about half nine everyone went to bed. Larissa was the first awake the next morning (through no fault of her own, but Snowbelle's). Hermione and Ginny were sharing her room, so she woke them up and raced down stairs.

Just as she was wolfing down her breakfast her god brother walked in 'Lissa, finishing everything quickly won't make time go by any faster.' Harry said to her. She ignored this, and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Larissa was waiting down in the living room all ready with her trunk, and Snowbelle in her cage for at least an hour before anyone joined her. Percy was next. He was head boy this year and had to be absolutely ready. Next they were joined by Hermione, followed by Ginny, followed by Harry, followed by Ron, followed by all the adults. They waited for ten minuets before Sirius was sent by Molly to get Fred and George.

Another ten minuets later, everyone was getting in the cars, with shrunken luggage in their pockets. They were on their way to Kings Cross Station.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it**

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please **

**REVIEW!**

**-LissaXD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See previous**

**A/N: Can you believe Bella's been with them for a year? i can't. anyway hope u enjoy 3**

* * *

Chapter 11– The Journey

Larissa watched as one by one, the Weasleys disappeared through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry smiled at her as he too disappeared. She stared at it. It seemed pretty solid. She took her mothers had and started to run towards it, she braced herself, but no collision came. Larissa opened her eyes and saw a cherry red train and loads of parents and children. Larissa ran up to Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

'This is brilliant!' She said to them

'Yep.' Harry said, 'Come on, lets go and say good bye, we will be late otherwise.'

Harry and Larissa ran through the crowd to find Sirius and Bella. Larissa hugged her mum tightly. She wouldn't see either of them until Christmas.

'Bye sweetie.' Bella said, willing herself not to cry. She had only had Larissa for a year, and now she was going off to Hogwarts. 'Remember to write,' She said as Larissa hugged Sirius.

'Look after Lissa, Harry.' Sirius said to his god son. 'And have a good term.'

Harry and Larissa went to find Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Once they found them they all climbed on to the train and found a compartment. Larissa took the seat by the window and as the train started to pull out of the station, waved to Sirius, Bella, Molly, and Arthur. And soon, they could no longer be seen.

Larissa took a mewing Snowbelle out of her cage and put her on the seat next to her. They all shared stories of Hogwarts, Larissa hoped that her years at Hogwarts would be just as full of adventures as her god brothers last two had been.

They all bought a small amount of sweets each off of the trolley and put it in a huge pile, and shared it. Snowbelle seemed to like the Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans, and ate as many as her little tummy could hold.

They all couldn't believe how much Snowbelle had grown. At first she would have happily slept in the palm of Larissa's hand but now she was the size of an average young cat, and preferred it on Larissa's lap.

'I'll just be a minuet,' Ginny said suddenly. Before anyone could answer she was out of the door, and in a few minuets returned with a girl.

'Would anyone like a copy of this week's quibbler?' She asked

'Luna,' Harry said

'Hello Harry Potter.'

'Please, sit with us.'

Luna sat down and stroked Snowbelle

'She's lovely.'

'Thank you.' Larissa said,

'Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood.' Luna said, only just noticing that Larissa was there.

'I'm Larissa Black.' Larissa wasn't quite sure what to make of Luna, she had radish earrings and a cork necklace.

'How do you all know each other?' Luna asked curiously

'Larissa's my god sister.' Harry said.

They all changed into their robes and Ginny said that she'd take Larissa to meet some other first years. They went to the end of the train, and opened the door to the first compartment.

'And then she-' a girl was saying 'Can we help you?' She asked rudely

'Oh, well we were just wondering whether you were first years.' Ginny said

'Yes.' Replied a girl with black shoulder length hair.

'Well, Larissa is too, and she just wanted to meet some people.'

'Well, hi. You've met us. Bye.' Said the first girl.

'Bye.' Larissa said shyly

They stepped outside of the girls compartment and decided that they would just go back to the others. They didn't fancy any more encounters like that one.

Soon the train came to a halt and there was a mad rush to get everyone off of the train. Larissa stepped out into the corridor and was shoved off of the train. She needed to get back on, she needed Snowbelle.

* * *

**A/N: Snowbelle! dont worry about her. im sure she's in good hands **

**ahhhhhhhh next chapter is Hogwarts! thats going to be tough. Maybe i'll do it tomorrow...**

**I'll have to get my HP book PS ready to give me a description of Hogwarts...**

**Wish me luck ;-)**

**-Lissa XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Do i really need to do this every chapter?**

**A/N: Hey guys, i'll try to do another update today, but i'm not sure. Anyway hope this extra long chapter is enough to keep you going ( longest yet! ). I'm going to a slumber party tomorrow, then am at a friend i haven't seen for ages house on Monday, so might be able to update Tuesday, or Weds. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Hogwarts

'Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here!' A huge man who Larissa recognised to be (how Harry had described him,) as Hagrid.

'Harry.' Larissa sighed

'Liss, go to Hagrid.'

'But Harr-'

'Go!' he said pushing her towards the mass of first years.

Once she had joined them, Hagrid counted all of the children, and once he was happy that they were all their, he lead them down a steep, narrow path.

'Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts jus' round the bend here.' Hagrid said as they approached the lake.

Everyone gasped, as they saw what would be their second home for the next seven years. Even Larissa, who was worried sick about Snowbelle, had her mind racing about everything she would be doing this year for a few moments.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid continued as he got into a boat by himself. 'Everyone in? FORWARD!'

Larissa was in a boat with two boys and another girl. The girl she was sitting next to had golden hair down to her elbows, and seemed very shy. The boy opposite her had messy blonde hair, and was looking eagerly around, trying to see more of Hogwarts. The other boy had chestnut hair, and seemed to find his shoes extremely interesting.

The silence between them was becoming increasingly awkward, so Larissa tried to make conversation. 'I'm Larissa Black. It's nice to meet you.'

The blonde boy was first to answer. 'I'm Matthew Rea.'

'I'm Amelia.' The girl said shyly, 'Amelia Saunders'

The other boy looked up and realised that he was being included in this question, 'My name's Will Fawley,'

'Do you know anyone in other years yet?' Matthew asked

'Harry Potter, Gi-'

'You know Harry Potter?' Amelia asked forgetting that she was shy

'Yes, he's my god brother.'

'Wow.'

'And Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fr-' Again she was cut off but this time by Will,

'Your friends with the Golden Trio.' He said in awe

Larissa was taken aback by their amazement but nodded and then continued 'Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley,' She finished . 'Oh and Remus Lupin – The new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. How about you guys?'

'Um, well no, but next year my brother Drew is coming.' Will said

'My Sister Rose, in fith year, and my brother Tom in second.' Amelia said

'No, I am an only child.' Matthew said.

They conversed for a while, until Hagrid shouted again 'Heads down!' he yelled as they approached the cliff. They bent their heads and the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The boats were taking them right under the castle until they reached an underground harbour, where they climbed out of the boats and onto the pebbles.

They excitedly followed Hagrid up to the castle door where he opened it. 'The firs' years Professor McGonagall.' Hagrid said

'Thank you Hagrid.' She said as Hagrid left. 'Welcome to Hogwarts. The feast will begin in a moment, but first you must be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. While you are here your triumphs will earn you house points, while any wrong doing will lead to points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will earn the house cup.'

She looked at the students. 'Any questions? No? Okay then. Follow me.' She lead them towards a huge door and opened it.

Larissa gasped, this was the great hall. She had heard so many stories from her family (Including the Weasleys and Hermione since they were like family) but seeing everything in real life was completely different. It wasn't hard to spot the Gryffindor table and quickly saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. She then looked up at the staff table to see Remus smiling at her. She nervously smiled back.

They walked up to the front of the hall, and stood in a small crowd. Professor McGonagall picked up a piece of parchment, and looked expectantly at an old hat that Larissa hadn't noticed until now. It burst into song. Larissa was too nervous and shocked that a hat was singing to take in what the lyrics were but she clapped at the end with everyone else.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand and started to read names off of it.

'Aban, Laura' She called. Laura seemed to know what to do and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

'Ravenclaw!' the hat shouted as Laura at down at the Gryffindor table.

'Black, Larissa' Oh why did B have to be at the front of the alphabet? She thought

'Where to put you? Slytherin, like your mother? Or Gryffindor like your father? Maybe one of the others would do...'

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat shouted, and Larissa gave a sigh of relief as she went to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends.

She didn't really pay attention to the others getting sorted but did know that Amelia, Will, and Matthew were sorted into Gryffindor. The plates filled with food and they enjoyed the feast. Soon it was time for bed. Larissa and the other Gryffindor first years followed the Gryffindor prefects (Isabella Stone, and Hugh Mager) to Gryffindor tower.

'Fortuna Major' Isabella said and the Fat Lady opened the portrait hole.

'Girls on the left, Boys on the right.' Hugh said pointing up the stairs either side.

Larissa said goodnight to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Matthew, and Will, as she and Amelia went upstairs to their dorm.

They opened the door and saw that their luggage had been brought up. Larissa's trunk was on the bed by the window so she flopped onto it. She took her trunk and Snowbelle's cage off o the bed. Receiving a large meow from her kitten, who had obviously been asleep.

'Snowbelle?' she asked as she opened the door. 'Snowbelle!' she gave a sigh of relief and took her cat out of the cage and put Snowbelle's bed at the end of her own, (she knew that Snowbelle would end up sleeping on the other pillow, but she had to try).

Two other girls entered the dorm just as Larissa was getting her toothbrush out. One had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had brown hair eyes.

'Hi.' Larissa said. 'I'm Larissa Black, and this is Amelia Saunders'

'Hello,' replied the blonde girl 'I'm Catherine Joest, this is Emily Carner.'

'Hi.' Emily said.

They took their trunks off of their beds, and brushed their teeth. They then got into bed and fell strait asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked, Please review, i love love lllloooooovvvvveeeee your reviews!**

-**Larissa XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey new chapter. i was halfway through writing this and was like 511 words? already? after that it was manly dialogue so... yeah...**

**anyway Larissa is more bold in this chapter and feels more at home so **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – First Hogwarts Breakfast

As Larissa expected, when morning rolled around, Snowbelle was asleep on the pillow next to her. It took her a moment to realise where she was, but soon remembered that she was in Gryffindor Tower. She had promised her parents that she's write to tell them about what house she was in, her friends, and who her room mates were. So she jumped out of bed, and got dressed. She looked at the magical clock. It was five thirty. Larissa got dressed and had a shower.

Larissa then walked down to the common room and thought how nice it was. She climbed out of the portrait hole, and turned right. She then realised that she didn't know where the owlery was so looked around. She saw one of the ghosts that she had seen last night.

'Hey!' she called. The ghost turned around and glided towards her. 'Excuse me,'

'Ah, a young Gryffindor, how may I help you miss?'

'Black sir. I was wondering where the owlery was? I said I'd write to my parents.'

'Okay, follow me.' He said and glided up a staircase. 'So, Black, you'd be Sirius' daughter. He's the only Black left. I didn't know he had a daughter though.'

'Yes,'

'And who would your mother be?'

'Bella,' she said and then remembering that most people knew her as Bellatrix corrected her self. 'Bellatrix.'

'Right, right.' He stopped abruptly making Larissa walk strait through him – walking thorough a ghost was not a nice feeling. The staircase moved and they were facing the other way.

'Ah, well, this complicates things a bit. But don't worry, we'll just have to go the other way.'

He glided off of the staircase and turned left, Larissa followed him. They finally reached the owlery and the ghost glided away. She picked up a piece of parchment and quill –

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm really happy to be at Hogwarts, but I do miss you. I am in Gryffindor, I don't really know why I was worrying at all. It's still hard to tell who my friends will be yet but the people I met while we were in the boats are in Gryffindor too, Amelia is one of my room mates too. You told me that you wanted to know who my friends were so here is a list of people I met, that I think I may become friends with:_

_Amelia Saunders, Will Fawley, Matthew Rea, Catherine Joest, Emily Carner._

_They all seem really nice, and I hope to become friends with them all. I haven't seen Harry, Hermione, Ginny, or Ron today but it is six in the morning so I shouldn't think that they would be awake. I don't know why I woke up at five thirty but I think I was just excited._

_Today is the first day of lessons so I will meet the other first years and hopefully see Remus, but I will have to call him Professor Lupin, that will be strange._

_Anyway, I hope you are okay,_

_Lots of love_

_Larissa xxxxxx_

Larissa chose a tawny owl that had just woken up as she had finished the letter, he hooted as if to say 'choose me!' so Larissa tied the letter to his leg, and watched him fly off until she could no longer see him.

Larissa found her way back to Gryffindor tower easily and went up to her dorm. It was now six thirty and Catherine was awake.

'Where did you go?' she asked as Larissa walked in.

'I went to send a letter.'

'Your cat really seems to like people.' She said lifting Snowbelle off of her feet.

Larissa giggled 'Yeah, thanks.'

'That's okay, should we wait for the others or go to breakfast?'

'Um, I feel like we should wait, but I'm starving.'

'Yeah me too. I don't know how though, after last night I thought I'd never be able to eat again.'

'I know same here.'

Just then Amelia woke up. And Snowbelle leapt out of Larissa's arms and onto Amelia's bed. Amelia's stifled scream was enough to wake Emily up.

'We're going to go down to breakfast if that's okay.' Catherine said to them

'mmhhmm' Emily replied.

Catherine and Larissa closed the door and walked down the stairs

'Harry!' Larissa squealed running up to hug her god brother

'Hey Lissa'

'I'm in Gryffindor!'

Harry grinned, she was like an excited toddler 'I know'

Ron and Hermione joined them and they went to breakfast. They sat down at the table and Larissa filled her plate with scrambled egg and toast.

'Hey Will' She said as she saw him approaching

'Oh, um hey.' He said sitting opposite her

'Matthew!' She called as he came over.

Soon Larissa was surrounded by her friends and family and felt right at home. Even though she had only arrived yesterday it already felt like home.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? **

**Please review pretty please with cherries on top? (even though i don't like cherries... thats what people say so...)**

**-Lissa XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: okay so slumber party cancelled as Catherine is ill :-(**

**But that means more time to write :-)**

**I'm not sure where you want me to go with this... I mean i will finish her first year but do you want me to do her other years, or maybe after first go strait to seventh Or just do first? tell me what you think please**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Charms and Defence

Breakfast was over and the food disappeared from the plates. They were all handed their timetables once everyone was silent. Larissa looked at Friday (which was today)

_Larissa Black_

_Friday_

_9:10 – 10:00 – Charms (With Hufflepuff)_

_10:10 – 11:00 – Defence Against The Dark Arts (With Ravenclaw)_

_11:10 – 12:00 – Potions (With Slytherin)_

_12:10 – 2:00 – Lunch _

_2:10 – 3:00 – Transfiguration (With Ravenclaw)_

_3:10 – 4:00 – Flying Lesson (With Slytherin)_

'Charms first with Hufflepuff' Matthew said to the group.

'Come on,' Larissa said 'Let's go and get our books.'

'Okay.' Amelia said as they all got up and headed for the door

'Bye guys, see you later' Larissa said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

'See you, good luck!' Harry called. Larissa turned around and smiled at him.

Once they were back in the common room, Matthew and Will went up to their dorm while, Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, and Emily went up to theirs.

'I think I'm going to ask Hermione to transfigure me a book shelf. I can't stand searching through my bag for all these books.' Larissa said as she looked for her Charms book. Once they had all gotten their books, (and lined the rest up for the day) the four of them met up with Matthew and Will, and they all went to charms.

'Ah, sit down please,' the tiny professor squeaked. They sat down at their desks. Larissa sat next to Amelia, while Catherine and Emily sat next to each other, and Will and Matthew, with each other.

As the last seats were filled he spoke to the class. 'Now that everyone is here, we shall start. I am Professor Flitwick, and I shall be your charms teacher for your time at Hogwarts. I thought we would start with a practical lesson today. We are going to be making objects fly. Does anyone know the incantation?'

Emily's hand shot up. 'Miss?'

'Emily Carner sir, the incantation is wingardium Leviosar.'

'Very good five points to Gryffindor.' He squeaked happily 'Now repeat after me: WinGARdium LeviOsar'

'Wingardium Leviosar' the class repeted

'Now wands out, and lets try it the wand movement is: swish and flick' he said demonstrating the movement with his own wand.

All of the class got their wands out of their robes and started to practice. Will was the first to levitate his feather, earning ten points to Gryffindor from a very pleased Flitwick. Very few people managed it, Catherine and Emily levitated their feathers, and a Hufflepuff boy Sam Topser levitated his too.

* * *

Next it was DADA with Ravenclaw, so they stopped by the dormitories, and picked up their books before heading to the Defence classroom. The six of them were the first to arrive surprisingly.

'Hey Lissa.' Remus said as he saw her, and her friends come in.

She ran up and gave him a quick hug. 'Hey Remus, I mean Professor.' She giggled.

Catherine and Emily didn't quite know what to make of this and were very confused. They all sat down, and Larissa talked to Remus while they were waiting for everyone to arrive.

'Hello class, my name is Remus Lupin and I am your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.' Professor Lupin said once everyone had arrived, and sat down. 'First we will be studying Snadraogs.'

The class got out their books and listened to Professor Lupin intently. 'Right, I want a one foot essay on Snadraogs for next Friday. Class dismissed.' He said at the end of the lesson. They packed their books away and everyone left.

'Bye Professor.' Larissa smiled

'Goodbye Miss Black.' Professor Lupin said as Larissa and her friends left.

* * *

'What was that about?' Catherine asked when they were sat down in the Great Hall eating lunch.

'What?' Larissa asked

'You and Professor Lupin?'

'Oh, well I've known him my whole life, cause him and my dad were part of the Marauders when they were at school.'

'What are Marauders?' Emily asked

'Remus Lupin, my dad Sirius Black, Harry's dad James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew, (who is the reason Harry's parents are dead so that friendship didn't turn out too well). They were the Marauders, and they pulled pranks and everyone loved them while they were at school.'

'Dearest Larissa.' Fred said from across the table

'Did we hear you say you know the Marauders?' George asked as they came closer

'Yes.'

'Who?'

'Remus, dad, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.'

'Really?'

'Yep'

'Come on George we must go and thank Remus right away!'

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked it and hopefuly get another few chapters up today**

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to TheDarkMistressBellatrix for revieving my last chapter :-D reviews really make my day.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Flying Practice With Harry

They had just had Transfiguration and now it was time for flying. They made their way down to the Quidditch pitch and waited for a few more students to arrive.

'Right class, for the first term of this year you will take flying lessons. I am Madame Hooch and I will be your teacher. Stand to the left of your brooms and say UP.'

'UP! UP! UP!' was all that the students said until Matthew's broom flew into his hand. They all finally got their brooms in their hand and were told to mount them, hover for a moment, and come back down.

* * *

'I love flying!' Matthew said as they sat down in the Gryffindor common room after coming in from the lesson.

'I don't' Larissa said

'Larissa, did I just hear you say you don't like flying?' Harry asked as he climbed through the portrait hole.

'I suck at it.'

'Oh,' Harry was lost for words 'I can teach you?'

'Would you?' Larissa's face lit up

'Course, anyway got to go to Quidditch practice see you later.'

'Bye. Hermione?'

'Hhhmm?' she said looking up from her book

'Your good at Transfiguration right?'

'I suppose so, why?'

'well could you possibly transfigure something into bookshelves for us. We don't have any where to put our books.'

'Of course.' Hermione said as Larissa lead her up to their dorm.

Once they had arranged their school books on their bookshelves the girls decided to unpack properly.

They went down to the common room and started on their Defence essay. Once they had finished that essay, they moved onto the Potions essay. They then went down to dinner, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning an owl arrived at breakfast for Larissa it read:

_Dear Lissa_

_Congrats on getting into Gryffindor! How are you? How are classes? How's Defence with Remus? We're fine, but are missing you loads, but we'll see you at Christmas. You can invite a few friends over for a week in the Christmas break if you like. _

_We love you and miss you loads_

_Dad and Mum_

_Mum and Dad_

_Dad and Mum_

_Mu xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Larissa giggled. She could picture her mother taking the quill from her husband and them arguing about whose name should go first. She quickly finished her breakfast and headed up to the Owlery to write a reply. She picked up the quill and some parchment and started to write:

_Dear Mum and Dad, Dad and Mum_

_I'm okay thanks, so far I've had Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Potions, and Flying. Remus and me have this kind of Professor Lupin, Miss Black joke going on. It's really funny calling him Professor and I know he finds it funny calling me Miss Black. I do sometimes slip up and call him Remus by mistake (getting funny looks from most people) and he sometimes calls me Lissa too. The others find that strange, it's one thing to call a student by their first name, but another thing entirely to call them by their nickname. I had to explain to Catherine and Emily, about how I knew him, so then the Marauders came up. Fred and George over heard, and practically ran out of the hall to thank Remus. I think they have your map._

_Thanks for the offer to invite some friends over, how many can I invite? I do understand that we will have the Weasleys over, and Hermione though._

_Lots of love_

_Lissa xxxxxxxxx_

She tied the letter to an owls leg and watched it soar off into the distance.

* * *

It was Saturday today and decided to ask Harry for a flying lesson today. Once they were out on the pitch Harry picked out a broom for Larissa, and taught her the basics. Once she was up in the air he suggested that she fly a few laps around the Quidditch pitch.

'I'm flying Harry!'

'Good work! Come back now!' he yelled as she completed her third lap. As she was flying towards him she lost her concentration, and Harry watched his god sister fall onto the ground with a thud.

Harry gasped and ran over to her. 'Larissa. Can you hear me? Larissa!' He picked her small unconscious body up and took her to the hospital wing. She was out cold for a good three hours.

Her eyes fluttered open 'Harry?'

'Liss, your awake.'

'What happened?'

'You fell off your broom.' Harry looked guilty, she knew that he thought, it was his fault.

'You know this wasn't your fault Harry.' Harry remained silent. After a moment Madame Pomfrey walked in.

'Oh good your awake. Now, I've healed your broken arm, but you have a slight bruising on your head, so if you get any headaches come strait to me, okay?'

'Okay.'

'How do you feel?' she asked

'Fine'

'hhmm, okay then you can go.'

'Thanks' Larissa said as she got up and left with Harry. Back at the common room all of her friends were wondering where she and Harry were.

'Lissa!' Catherine said as she and Harry walked into the common room

'Where were you?' Hermione asked

'Um, hospital wing..' Harry said

'Oh my gosh! Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, it was Lissy.

'What happened?' Will said

'Um, she fell off her broom when we were flying. She's good at flying though now.' Harry said sheepishly.

'And Harry thinks it was his fault, because he suggested teaching me.' Larissa said giving Harry a playful hit on the arm.

* * *

**A/N: please review! i love you guys 3**

**-Lissa XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Daily Prophet

Sunday rolled around and for September it was really warm. She went down to the lake with her friends and they sat in the shade thinking of things to do. They had already done their homework (yes even Ron – thank you Hermione) and were board.

'We could play that game in the water?' Larissa suggested

'What game?' Emily asked

'You know, the one where the girls sit on the boys shoulders and try to knock each other in to the water, and the last pair standing wins?'

'I've never heard of that.' Harry said.

'Can we?' Amelia asked

'Okay' Matthew said

'Pair up.' Larissa said 'We need two more boys,'

'I don't mind doing what the boys do.' Emily said.

'Okay great, how are we going to choose who to go with?'

'You choose.' Amelia said 'It was your idea.'

'Okay, Hermione and Ron,' she began

'Now, now Lissy, none of your matchmaking.' Harry said smiling

'What?' Ron asked

'Never mind.' Harry said

'Harry and Ginny.' Ginny flushed at Larissa's words

'Amelia and Matthew, Emily and Catherine, and I'll go with Will.'

Everyone jumped into the lake, fully clothed. The boys ducked under the water to let the girls climb on their backs, and soon they were all battling each other until Larissa & Will, and Ginny & Harry were left.

'Good after noon Miss Black, Mr Potter, Miss- oh everyone else.' Professor Lupin said as he approached them

'Good afternoon Professor'

'May I ask what you are all doing?'

'We're playing that game you know, the one where the girls are on the boys shoulders and try to nock each other off.'

Remus smiled 'Ah yes, I used to play that. But why are you not in your swimming costumes?'

'Oh, um, I'm not really sure...' Larissa said

'Oh well, never mind. Have fun' He said before he walked off towards the castle.

They messed around in the water until it was evening and then they went back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Once they were in their dorms, they showered and put dry clothes on before going down to dinner.

It was Monday morning and an owl had delivered a letter from Sirius and Bella to Larissa

_Dear Larissa,_

_We will have the Weasleys and Hermione staying, but this is a big house and your father always did say 'the more the merrier' at Christmas time. So I would say five. I would love to meet your friends. I look forward to seeing you in December,_

_Lots of Love_

_Mum xxxxx_

Larissa smiled, she could invite all of her friends.

'Oh my gosh!' Hermione said

'What?' Larissa asked

'There's been a mass brake out from Azkaban!'

'What?'

'Ten people broke out from Azkaban! It's never been done before. Look! Their going to be putting dementors around the school!'

'Dementors, they can't do that!' Ron said

'Yes Ronald, they can. And they have'

Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone

'Now, as most of you will know if you have read the Daily Prophet– there has been a mass brake out from Azkaban, and the Ministry have ordered Dementors to be stationed at the entrances to the school. Dementors are among the foulest of creatures that walk this earth, it is not in the nature of a dementors to be forgiving. So I must ask you not to give you a reason for them to harm you.'

Larissa looked down at her timetable

_Monday_

_9:10 – 10:00 – Potions (With Ravenclaw)_

_10:10 – 11:00 – Potions (With Ravenclaw)_

_11:10 – 12:00 – Transfiguration (With Slytherin)_

_12:10 – 2:00 – Lunch_

_2:10 – 3:00 – History Of Magic (With Hufflepuff)_

_3:10 – 4:00 – Herbology (With Hufflepuff)_

_11:10 – 12:00 – Astronomy (Gryffindor Only)_

'Double Potions' Larissa said distractedly as they all went up and got their potions books.

* * *

**A/N: since Harry is in his third year it will be in the POA and that is the one where Siri brakes out of Azkaban so i didn't have much to go on, so i made the mass brake out happen sooner...**

**ps. How did i do with Albus' It is not in the nature of a demen... speech from there, since i was trying to copy it but i did it from memory, so how did i do?**

**Please review! 3**

**-Lissa XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: some people have said they wanted more Sirius and Bella so i'm trying to wrap up her firsy term so they can go home for the holidays, besides I was running out of things for her to do**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Three Gold Galleons

As November came, the leaves started to fall off of the trees and the air got much colder. Two Quidditch matches had been and gone. The first had been against Hufflepuff, where Harry had fallen off of his broom because of the Dementor. The second had been against Ravenclaw, where Draco Malfoy and a few of his Slytherin friends had dressed up as Dementors, to try and knock Harry off of his broom. Harry produced the Patronus Charm though (that Remus had taught him) and even though they weren't real Dementors, Gryffindor still won the match.

Larissa and her friends had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and were looking forward to going home for Christmas. She had invited Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew to stay for the first week and they had all owled their parents to check that it was okay, (it was).

The Dementors were still outside Hogwarts and the students weren't allowed outside, without a member of staff. It was a good thing that it was Winter so not many people wanted to go out onto the grounds, but they didn't like being cooped up inside all the same.

'Harry! Harry wait!' Larissa called just as he was about to leave with the other third years for Hogsmead. Harry turned around and waited for Larissa to catch her breath. She handed him three gold galleons, and said 'Can you get me something from Honeydukes please?'

'Sure. Well I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

Larissa walked back to the castle slowly, enjoying being outside. The coldness numbed her fingers, and made her cheeks red, but she didn't mind. 'I can't wait until the Dementors are gone.' She said to her self.

'Hey Lars' Amelia said once she had gotten back into the common room.

'Hi Amy.'

'Oh,' She just remembered 'I need to tell my parents that you guys can come.' She climbed back out of the portrait hole, and made her way to the owlery. She picked up a piece of parchment and quill and wrote

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew can come. I forgot to tell you._

_I can't believe I've been at Hogwarts for two months now, it seems much longer and much less at the same time. I have a lot more nick names now too. They're cool: Larissa, Lissa, Lissy, Liss, Lars, Lara, Lari. Which ones your favourite? I like them all._

_Did Harry tell you about the Quidditch match where he fell off of his broom like fifty feet? It was because of the Dementors but Remus taught him the Patronus Charm. I'll let him fill you in on the details._

_We're not allowed outside which is really annoying, so when I asked Harry to get me something from Honeydukes as he, Ron, and Hermione were going to Hogsmead, I spent the longest time walking back._

_Anyway, I've got to go and keep my friends company ;-)_

_Lots of love_

_Liss xxxxx_

She picked out her favourite owl and tied the letter to his leg. He flew off and Larissa made her way back to the common room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned from Hogsmead later on.

'Liss!' He called as they entered the common room

Larissa looked up from her Transfiguration essay. 'Hey'

'I got your favourite,' he said tossing her a chocolate frog

'Thanks Harry.' She said tearing off the wrapper. He gave her three gold galleons back. 'But Harry, this was for the chocolate frog,'

'Nah, your my sister. I got you a present.' Harry smiled at her

'Thanks.' That was the first time Harry had called Larissa his sister. They had always been close, but Harry still lived with the Dursleys, luckily though, he came to stay with them a lot. So she did see a lot more of him than she would have done.

* * *

**A/N: so this was like a kind of whats gone on in the last month chapter. Its harder cause in the third year (which is the book im refering too cause thats the year Hrry's in) is where Sirius brakes out of Azkaban, and since neither Sirius or Bella are in Azkaban it complicates things a bit. but i'm doing my best**

**Please Review**

**Oh and what do you think of all the nicknames i thought of for Larissa?**

**Please Please Review**

**-Lissa XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry i abandoned you for a week :-( i used to get annoyed when people would not update for a week or two, but now i'm writing i realise that i can't always be writing (even though i would like to) also i was a bit stumped on how to go about this chapter. Hopefully i did okay.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Until Next Term

Larissa, Amelia, Emily, and Catherine's dormitory was a mess. They were all busy packing and everything was everywhere. It was much the same in the other dorms too, all of the students that were going home for Christmas were frantically collecting all of their belongings and packing them in their trunks. Her friends were coming a week after the holidays began, and going back to spend Christmas with their families.

'Have you seen my brush?' Amelia asked the other girls

'No, have you seen my- Snowbelle! Get down, you're not helping!' Larissa replied

'Finished.' Emily said closing her trunk.

'How? There's my brush!' Amelia exclaimed, diving under Catherine's bed to retrieve it.

Once everyone was finished, they brought their trunks down to the common room, and put them where all the other first years trunks were. They decided to go and sit by the Black Lake until the others were finished. Larissa grabbed up a quill and piece of parchment:

_Will, Matt, Harry, Ron, Mione, Gin, we're by the Black Lake if you want us._

_Love Lissa xxx_

She put the note on her trunk and joined the other girls, as they stepped out of the common room and into the corridor.

About an hour had passed before Will, and Matthew joined them.

'Hey Lissy! Since when have I been Matt?' Matthew smirked at her, as they sat down next to the girls.

'Since I was in a hurry, and wrote the shortest names I could for you guys.' She smirked back

'Well, I like it.'

'Cool, Matt.' Matthew smiled.

Soon they were joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione and they all chatted until it was time to go down to the station.

'Firs' years! Firs' years!' Hagrid called. The First years followed Hagrid to the station, and boarded the train.

Larissa, Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Will, and Matthew found an empty compartment and waited for the others. Luna and Ginny joined them next and they got to know Luna better – she was actually a very sweet girl and wasn't half as loony as everyone said.

Finally the Golden Trio arrived and they sat down. The train started to move and they said good bye to Hogwarts until next term.

'Anything from the trolley?' the lady asked as she reached their compartment.

'Um, a bit of everything please.' Harry said as they all got out their purses and wallets.

She handed Harry a bit of everything and said 'That will be six galleons please.'

They handed her the money and as soon as she left, they started devouring the sweets. The sweets were finished surprisingly quickly, but then again, there were twelve hungry teenagers (and almost teens) eating them.

Soon the train pulled into the station and they were all getting off onto platform nine and three quarters.

'Dad, Mum!' Larissa yelled as she ran over to hug them.

'I think you've grown.' Bella said

'So's your cat' Sirius said

'Yes she is rather big.' Bella agreed

Sirius took Snowbelle from Larissa 'She's quite pretty now. Not that tiny little thing'

'Dad! You both haven't seen me for ages and your fussing my cat!'

They both laughed and pulled their daughter into another hug.

'Harry!' Sirius called

'One moment.' Harry told the Dursleys and ran over to hug his god father.

Sirius walked back with Harry to the Dursleys and gave them a stern look (a very unusual look for Sirius to wear.)

'You better not do anything to Harry, or you'll have me to answer to.' He said. Vernon just looked at Sirius and put his hands on his hips (or where they would be if they weren't covered in fat) and wore a stubborn expression. Sirius pulled out his wand and started twiddling it in his fingers. The Dursleys took a giant step back and nodded because they seemed to have lost their voices.

'Bye Sirius, See you in a week.' Harry said

'Bye.'

'Bye Liss, bye Bella.' He called and he was whisked away.

Sirius walked back to his wife and daughter and they apparated back to 12 Grimmauled Place.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next few days - thank you for being patient**

**-Lissa XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Guys! So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Enjoy The Peace Remus

Larissa smiled as she looked around her home. Sirius took her trunk up to her bedroom and dashed off to the study.

'Where did Dad go?' she asked Bella

'He mentioned something about forgetting to invite Remus to stay.' Bella replied

Snowbelle leapt out of Larissa's arms and hurried down the stairs

'Everyone's abandoning us Mum .' Larissa said, turning to Bella

Bella laughed. 'Yes it seems they are. Why don't you go and find that cat of yours.' Bella suggested

'Okay.' Larissa replied and she rushed down the stairs, down into the basement.

'Don't run!' Bella yelled. Bella made her way up the stairs, she walked into the study to find her husband tying a letter to an owls leg. She frowned.

'Who's owl is that?'

'Oh, um, err, well it was supposed to be a surprise.' He said sheepishly. Then a thought struck him. He whipped out his wand and erased the memory of seeing the owl from Bella's mind. Her eyes clouded over and refocused.

'Finished yet?' she asked

Sirius smirked, 'yep.'

'Good, come on.' She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down to the hallway.. She lead him into the living room and Sirius sat down onto the sofa. Bella went across to the kitchen to make some coffee for her, and tea for Sirius. Bella hated tea. She couldn't help it, it tasted horrible, and stained your teeth – of course being magical they could prevent that, but that wasn't the point.

'Why, thank you milady.' Sirius said as he bowed and took the tea when Bella returned. 'mmmmmm' he said. Sirius always made a point of _over _enjoying tea when Bella was in the room. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Sirius hated coffee. It was a bit unfortunate really.

'mmmmm.' She said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Sirius wasn't going to be beaten by her. He never was, sooner or later she'd give in. Even though they were in love (and married with a daughter) that didn't stop them from acting a bit like they did when they were in school. Only they forgot to stop when Larissa came home. Sirius and Bella had always been competitive and when they were younger had tried to beat each other in everything.

'mmmmm.' He said. They continued like this for another few minuets until their daughter came in carrying Snowbelle.

'Honestly, you too_. I'm_ supposed to be the child here.' They stopped after that and resolved to asking Larissa about Hogwarts.

'What was that you said about Harry falling fifty feet?' Sirius asked

'What? Oh,' she said looking at one of her letters that Sirius had in his hand. She skimmed through the letter. 'As I said before, I'll let Harry fill you in on the details.'

An owl tapped at the window and Sirius dashed off.

'Remus will be here day after tomorrow'

* * *

The door bell rang and Larissa ran to answer it. Her mother and father followed.

'Good afternoon _Professor, _I mean _Remus_' Larissa said sarcastically with a grin as Remus stepped inside

'I think you'll find that it's the morning _Miss Black, _I mean _Larissa._' Remus smirked.

Bella and Sirius exchanged confused looks, and then as Remus stepped inside Sirius hugged him.

Larissa took him into the living room and they chatted as Sirius and Bella went together to get drinks ('Went for a snog more like,' said Remus 'Ewww,' said Larissa)

'So when are your friends coming?'

'A few days.'

'Enjoy the peace Remus, soon you'll have all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and five of Lissy's friends running about the house.' Sirius said as he and Bella entered.

* * *

**A/N: So Hope you liked**

**I hope you don't mind but this had kind of become Larissa's story so will do it from her point of view like in the HP books are in Harry's point of view. There will be parts with just other characters but mostly Larissa. Sorry if you wanted more Sirius and Bella, but i think it will make more sence if it is not switching from character to character.**

**plz review xxx**

**-Lissa XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow 20 chapters - thanks for sticking with me guys.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Christmas!

Soon everyone had arrived and they were all contently running around the house, and planning pranks with Fred and George. They were all set to go to a Quidditch match. It was the Holyhead Harpies against the Wimborne Wasps.

It was five AM, and everyone was sleepy. They all had their tickets and were slowly getting ready. By five forty five, everyone was ready.

The sixteen of them (Percy wasn't coming, Bill was in Egypt, and Charlie was in Romania), walked up and down a few hills to get to the portkey. It was an car tyre, all torn up and flaky. Everyone quickly grabbed the portkey and disappeared. Only the adults could calmly walk to the ground, the others just fell roughly onto the floor. They stood up and brushed the dirt off of them, and made their way to the camp site.

The Girls had one tent and the boys had the other, and everyone had to work very hard to get the tents set up – they just kept falling down. Finally they were all inside the tent and drinking steaming mugs of hot chocolate around the camp fire, that Arthur had insisted that they set up, and camp like muggles do.

The same time the next night was entirely different, they were all celebrating and the adults were trying not to get too drunk. The Holyhead Harpies had one the match with a 100 point margin which meant that if they one the next match, they would be in the league.

The week was soon over and everyone had to go home, so it was just Larissa, Bella, Sirius, and Remus for Christmas.

'Remus! Remus! It's Christmas!' Larissa said as she ran into his room.

'So it is. Happy Christmas Larissa' he said sitting up in bed

'Happy Christmas' she said as she gave him a quick hug and ran out of Remus' room and down the hall, and up the stairs into her parents room.

'Mum! Dad! Happy Christmas!' She said acting like an excited toddler and leaping onto their bed.

'Happy Christmas Sweetie.' Bella said

'Happy Christmas Liss' Sirius said. Larissa then bounded out of the room and back into hers.

'Merry Christmas love.' Sirius whispered to his wife as he kissed her gently

'Merry Christmas' Bella replied breaking the kiss, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Larissa's room had been flooded with owls a few minuets after she had gotten back into her bedroom. She put on a sparkly red dress and brushed her hair. She tied it up in a pony tail until she could get her mother to do it in a pretty way. She opened all of her letters – they were all Christmas cards from her friends, and then the presents. Her family didn't have an owl so she sent her friends' cards and presents back with their owls.

Her mother came in soon, and tied the top part of Larissa's hair loosely, letting a few of her curls fall out and hang around her face. The rest of her black curls were at the back rippling prettily as she walked.

Soon the four of them were gathered in the _comfy _room as they called it, which had some really comfy sofa's and arm chairs in it and this was the room with the tree, and presents.

Larissa rushed upstairs and grabbed her stocking (and the adults') and brought them down.

'Now, before we open presents I would like to go and get an unwapped present from the study for my lovely ladies.' Sirius said before rushing up to retrieve the black owl.

'Wow,' Larissa breathed as he brought the majestic owl in.

'Would you like to name him Lissa?'

'Um,' She thought for a moment 'What about Nero?'

'Nero?' Sirius looked unconvinced

'It's black in Italian' Bella said 'Or maybe it should be Azzurro, the only other eyes I've seen that blue are Dumbledore's'

'Hmm, Azzurro makes him sound like a girl.'

'Nero it is then.' Sirius said 'Your name is now Nero.' Sirius said to the bird

They spent the better part of the day opening presents, and having fun, and taking photos, and other stuff. They only remembered that they needed to eat at dinner time. Bella rushed off to the kitchen to make dinner, whilst Larissa took Snowbelle's new bed, cat scratching post, and toys up to her bedroom. She then came down for her pile of presents.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked**

**ive decided that i want to do her other years but maybe just skim over her years and only go into detail on 3rd (Umbridge/DA/Phrophecy) and a few parts in 4th (suprises...) and 6th (WAR!) and do an epilogue of 19 years later (21 for Harry/Gin/Mione/Ron)**

**what do you think?**

**plz review**

**-Lissa XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, sorry this is such a short chapter but i really didn't know what else to put in it. I stole JKR title The Dementor *Evil Laugh* (FYI i dont own the title, or anything else)**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Dementor

Before they knew it Larissa was packing and they were taking her to platform nine and three quarters. She ran up and greeted their friends, thanking them for their presents, and receiving thanks. She said goodbye to her parents and boarded the train. As soon as they were in a compartment and settled Larissa took out her wand.

'Lumos.' She whispered and closed her eyes as the warm feeling of casting magic took over her. 'Nox.' The words had barley escaped her mouth when her eyes fluttered open and the warm magic feeling stopped.

They had barley been on the train for forty minuets when it came to a halt. Everyone was whispering madly to each other as if something bad would happen if there voices were too loud. It was dark out side, yet, it was only four in the afternoon. The windows misted up and Larissa's teeth started to chatter as a shiver ran through her. Soon you could see everyone's breath and people were huddling up to each other for warmth. Larissa took out her wand and tried to cast the spell Hermione had taught her to conjure blue fire in jars, but the words wouldn't come. She seemed to have lost all feeling, she had lost the will to even let the words leave her lips.

Just as the water in a glass on the fold out table had finished freezing, the door slid open and Larissa was too shocked to be able to think properly. The Dementor (Larissa had decided it was) was coming closer to them. Suddenly she could think again, but it was only her worst memories. Ginny started shaking, and Harry fell onto the floor, his eyes glazed.

'We are not death eaters, we are not hiding them under our cloaks.' A voice said. Larissa hadn't even noticed that Remus had come in.

'Expecto Patronum.' He muttered and a silvery wispy substance that didn't seem to be a gas or a liquid shot out the end of his wand. The Dementor glided out through the door and Remus slid it closed. Everything immediately began to warm up.

'Eat this.' Remus said, giving everyone some chocolate.

Everyone remained subdued for the rest of the journey and only began to talk properly again when the feast had started. It was certainly the quietest feast Hogwarts had ever held. They all felt a lot better with food in their stomachs and thinking of their nice warm beds.

Larissa and her friends made their way up to Gryffindor tower and changed into their pyjamas. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow – their minds far from Dementors.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. Hope i did the dementor justice. **

**Please review. Please.**

**-Lissa XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: hey its a new chapter! i wanted to make it longer, but suck at writing quidditch. So it is what it is.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Expecto Patronum

'Now, as a result of the Dementors being stationed around Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you all how to perform the Patronus Charm, in case you ever find yourselves with one.' Professor Lupin said in the next Defence lesson. 'Pair up.' Amelia came over to Larissa and they stood together.

'Everyone paired up? Good. Now without wands please. Repeat after me – Expecto Patronum.'

'Expecto Patronum.' The class repeated.

'Good. The incantation alone isn't enough to repel a Dementor. You must feel happiness. When you are with a Dementor you are left with nothing but your worst memories. That is why it can be a struggle to perform the Patronus, as you need a very powerful happy memory to conjure it. Everyone think of a happy memory please.'

Larissa thought back, She had always wanted a brother or sister, when Harry had called her his sister should be good. She raised her wand.

'Expecto Patronum.' A wispy silver substance shot out of her wand.

'La- Miss Black, well done. This is a start. By the end of the lesson I want all of you to have achieved what Miss Black has here.' Lupin said. Then turning to Larissa he said, 'What memory are you using?'

'When Harry called me his sister.'

'Well that's not good enough. You need to think, when were you truly happy? In pure bliss?'

'Um, when my parents ended their honeymoon early – to come for my birthday?'

'Try it.'

'Expecto Patronum' She said, lifting her wand. A more visibly solid wispy silver substance shot out of her wand.

'That's better, try a better memory.'

'Okay.' She said, then Remus turned to talk to Emily.

'Expecto Patronum' She said and more of the wispy stuff shot out of her wand, and formed into the shape of a cat. No. It was much too big for a cat. She turned to look at it properly, it was a tiger.

Just as everyone turned to stare, the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

* * *

'Harry! Harry!' Larissa called as she entered the common room. Harry looked up,

'My patronus is a tiger!'

'Wow,' Hermione said.

'What's yours?'

'Mines an otter.' Hermione said

'Mines a Jack Russell dog.' Ron said

'Mines a horse.' Ginny said as she joined them.

'Mines a tiger.' She told Ginny

'Impressive.'

'You coming to the Quidditch match?' Harry asked, getting up

'Course we are silly.' Larissa replied.

They all made their way to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the stands whilst Harry went to the changing room.

* * *

'No one under fourth year can have firewhisky! Harry, you can though.' Lee Jordan shouted over the noise at the party later that evening. Matthew sneaked up to the table and got four cups of firewhisky.

'Here.' He said handing one to Amelia.

'Matthew, were in first year.'

'So?'

'So were not supposed to be drinking.'

Larissa smirked and took one from Matthew, 'I'll try one Matt.'

He and Larissa took a sip, and Matthew downed it in one. Larissa kept taking little sips until it was gone.

'That was disgusting, but surprisingly nice.'

'Something can't be nice and disgusting.' Catherine said. She tried one too. 'Nope, your right. It's horrible, but nice.'

They all went to bed, a tiny but drunk but happy. Tomorrow was Saturday so they could so what ever they pleased.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, i'm thinking of ending her first year soon, and moving on to second (tri wiz) so hopefully it should be a bit more exciting.**

**Plz review**

**-Lissa XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, so i thought that i would do this, as i wasn't quite sure what to do next.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 23 – I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good.

The clock struck one and Larissa crept up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She tiptoed over to Harry's trunk and quietly rummaged through it. She grabbed the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map and hurried out. She got back to the common room where Amelia was waiting for her. They had been on the grounds at dinner time and had completely lost track of time, and missed dinner. They were going down to the kitchens for something to eat.

She threw the cloak over them, and stepped out of the portrait hole.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Larissa whispered and she opened it.

'Right, McGonagall is patrolling the second floor, and that... looks like it' she finished as her eyes scanned it.

They started to make their way down to the kitchen, when Larissa stopped abruptly.

'Come on,' Amelia hissed

'Wait.' Larissa said, not looking up from the map

'Who is it?'

'Peter Pettigrew.' Her eyes still not lifting from the map

'The other Marauder? What's he doing at Hogwarts?'

'More importantly, what's he doing alive?'

'He's supposed to be dead?'

'He was killed by Death Eaters, when Voldemort lost his powers.'

Amelia remained silent. Larissa turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of the kitchens.

'Where are you going?'

'To tell Remus.' She didn't even bother to correct herself to Professor Lupin, she knew this was bad. Very Bad.

'Honoloset' She whispered when they came to Remus' door.

'What's that, and how do you know the password?'

'Remus is my god father. He gave it to me in case of an emergency. It's a kind of dark creature.'

The door swung open and she rushed inside, she hurried over to his bed and shook him until he was awake.

'Huh?' he said sitting up 'Liss? What are you doing?'

'Remus, on the map. Peter Pettigrew.' Remus seemed wide awake now, he jumped out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown.

Remus followed Larissa out of the door and took the map from Amelia, who had been waiting outside.

He touched his finger to Peter's name and his eyes narrowed. 'That traitor.' He snarled. 'Well girls, there's nothing we can do tonight but I must write to Sirius, he need's to know.'

The girls nodded.

'Go back to bed both of you, and thank you for coming to me.'

Larissa smiled, and then followed Amelia back to Gryffindor tower, whilst Remus went to the owlery to owl her father.

Larissa had forgotten about being hungry, her mind was filled by Pettigrew. She knew that he was the reason that Harry didn't have any parents, the reason he had, had a life of misery before he came to Hogwarts. She_ hated_ Peter Pettigrew.

A little while later, she remembered about the cloak and map, 'Mischief Managed.' She said before she snuck back up to Harry's dorm to put them back in his case.

She lay awake for what seemed like hours, before finally drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Larissa, Amelia, and Remus were incredibly tired. They went down to breakfast and Larissa could hardly keep her eyes open. The owl post came, and soon after Remus left the Great Hall. Larissa frowned and took the Daily Prophet that had been dropped in front of her. She gasped, and went into shock for a moment before reading the front page.

_Sirius Black, In Azkaban._

_Sirius Black, was put in Azkaban in the early hours of the morning, for killing Peter Pettigrew. It was thought that Pettigrew was dead, but we have twelve witnesses. He blew apart the street killing many muggles and Pettigrew himself. The biggest part of Pettigrew we could find was his finger. Then he just laughed, and came with the Aurous while they took him to Azkaban.._

Larissa couldn't read on.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, also i think this will be a good way to wrap up the year so we can move onto her second year (Harry's 4th) So there will be the tri wizard tournament. Should i put it into a Secrets & Lies 2 do you think? **

**Please Review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: hey guys, have written the last chapter and am just adding bits in, it wont be very long and is just before they go home for the summer, i will post it when i have posted the first chapter of S&L 2. I'm excitied! but for now:**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Stubborn Little Sister

As soon as breakfast was over, Larissa ran to the room of requirement to sit. She sat there for hours not really thinking at all. After a while a little window appeared, her friends were there. She got up and went to sit by it.

'Where's Lissy?' Matthew asked 'I'm going to find her.'

'No your not.' Will said

'Why?'

'Did you see the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning?'

'Some guy was put in Azkaban.'

'That some guy, happens to be her father. She needs to be left alone. She will come for our company when she wants it.' Will's eyes narrowed

'Oh,'

The window disappeared. She smiled, and then frowned – the room was supposed to give her what she asked for, she didn't ask for a window. Maybe it was giving her what she needed.

A little while later a wooden door appeared, where the window had been. Larissa looked at it for a moment and closed her eyes again.

The door opened and someone stepped in, as soon as he saw her he tried to get out again with out being seen.

'Will,' Larissa called softly. Will turned around. 'You were right, I did need to be alone. But I think talking to someone might help.'

Will smiled and went to sit by Larissa, 'So, how are you doing?'

'This is all my fault.'

'How?'

'Well if Amelia and I hadn't missed dinner, then we wouldn't have needed Harry's map, and we wouldn't have gone out, I wouldn't have seen Pettigrew's name. I shouldn't have told Remus, and if I hadn't – he wouldn't have owled my dad.'

'Well, it's as much Amelia's, and Professor Lupin's fault as anyone's. It's also your dads fault. Don't beat yourself up about it, Larissa.'

She gave him a sad smile. 'I'll try not to.'

They sat there for a few moments before the window appeared again.

'Excuse me, Mr Rea,' Professor McGonagall said to Matthew 'Have you seen Mr Fawley?'

The window closed again.

'I'd better go.' Will said getting up.

'Okay, will you tell Harry where I am?'

'Sure, remember what I said okay?'

'Okay.'

He went through the door and Larissa went back to sitting in silence, going over what Will had said.

'Liss?' Harry's voice came

'Harry,' She breathed

'Hey,' he said sitting with her

'You okay?' Larissa asked

'Me? Are you okay?'

'Tell me that you aren't hurting.'

'I can't do that.'

'Then answer me'

'Liss, he's your father. Of course I'm hurting, but I only met him a few years ago, you have had him your whole life. I'm more interested in whether you are okay.'

'Will you stop trying to be a hero?'

'I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm trying to be an understanding brother, but obviously I'm failing miserably.'

She sighed 'No, your not. But this is how It's supposed to work I guess. You are the understanding big brother, and I'm the stubborn little sister.'

Harry smiled 'Everyone needs to be stubborn sometimes.'

He gave her a hug. 'Are you okay?'

'Honestly? No. You?'

'Honestly? No.'

Soft music filled the air, and they sat there together, thinking, not speaking at all.

* * *

**A/N: One chapter to go! Hope you liked!**

**Please review!**

**-Lissa XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey, last chapter! Thanks for sticking with me through this S & L 2 is up, please go check it out!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 25 – The End Of First Year

The rest of the term went smoothly, and Larissa hardly had any time to think about her dad. But when the end of the year approached, she was faced with the thought of spending the summer without her dad, and found herself thinking about him an awful lot more than was good for her.

Her and Harry must have been the only students not looking forward to the summer. She loved her mother, but Hogwarts was a distraction. Bella hadn't written to her since Sirius was taken to Azkaban either.

She tried to pack as slowly as she could, but time didn't slow down, and there was only so many things for her to pack. Finally she gave in and took her trunk down stairs. She tried to think positively – when she came back to Hogwarts she would be a second year, and there would be new little first years.

They had a feast for lunch and boarded the train. They sat with in a compartment that Luna was in, and let Snowbelle play with Crookshanks. Scabbers had run away (just as well or the cats would have eaten him), and they all bought a pile of sweets.

They changed into their muggle clothes and a little while after, the train pulled into the station and everyone stepped out onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

'Hello, we missed you all so much.' Molly said as she and Arthur hugged everyone. Larissa said good bye to Amelia, Catherine, Emily, Matthew, and Will, before they went to join their families.

'Larissa, your coming with us. Oh and Harry dear, we'll see you in a few weeks, you can stay with us for the rest of the holidays.'

'Okay,' Larissa said 'Where's mum?'

'She's at your house.'

'Is she okay?'

'She's not dealing with your father being in Azkaban very well. She'll be okay though, don't worry.'

* * *

Once they were at the Burrow, Larissa took her bag up to Ginny's room, and came back down for dinner. After Dinner, she and Ginny went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Soon Larissa heard Ginny's breathing even out, and knew that she had fallen asleep. Larissa tried to sleep, but she was worried about her mum. It had been a few months since her dad had been put in Azkaban, and Molly had thought it best, for her to stay at the Burrow so her mum must be not okay. 'I'll go and visit her soon.' The whisper hung in the night air, she cleared her mind, and soon she was asleep.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? I know it was a bit short but i wanted it to be like this. Go look at S & L 2 its up (well prologue is) and will hopefully be posting the next chapter of it tomorrow.**

**Anyway luv ya!**

**-Lissa XD**

**xxx**


End file.
